Templo do Tempo
O é um local recorrente na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Lar da Espada Mestra, ele serve como uma porta entre Hyrule e o Reino Sagrado. O Templo do Tempo foi construído nos tempos antigos pelos Antigos Sábios para proteger o reino sagrado do mal. Ao contrário da Espada Mestra ou de seu pedestal, o Templo do Tempo não parece ter uma imunidade ao desgaste ou dano dos tempo. Aparições The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Quando Link se aproxima da Cidade do Castelo de Hyrule com todos as três Pedras Espirituais, ele vê a cidade em chamas e a Princesa Zelda fugindo com Impa a cavalo. Zelda joga a Ocarina do Tempo no fosso da cidade para Link para encontrá-la. Ganondorf aparece logo em seguida e confronta Link sobre a localização da Princesa Zelda e Impa, mas Link se recusa a revelar. Depois de Ganondorf golpear o jovem herói usando sua magia negra, ele persegue a Princesa Zelda e Impa pelas Províncias de Hyrule. Link recupera a Ocarina do Tempo no fosso e telepaticamente aprende a "Canção do Tempo" da Princesa Zelda. Ele então viaja para o Templo do Tempo atrás da praça principal da Cidade do Castelo de Hyrule e entra na estrutura sagrada que os Antigos Sábios construíram há muito tempo atrás. No Templo, ele coloca as três Pedras Espirituais sobre o altar e toca a "Canção do Tempo" na Ocarina do Tempo. A Porta do Tempo é aberta, dando acesso a Espada Mestra, a qual serve como a chave final para entrar no Reino Sagrado. Link se aproxima do Pedestal do Tempo e remove a Espada Mestra dele. Com isso, uma rajada de energia mágica apareceu diante do Pedestal do Tempo, com o portal para o Reino Sagrado sendo aberto. No entanto, Link é muito jovem para empunhar a Espada Mestra, então ele e Navi são selados dentro do Templo da Luz por sete anos até que ele seja velho o suficiente para lidar corretamente com a Lâmina que Bane do Mal. Enquanto isso, Ganondorf supõe que Link possui as chaves para a Porta do Tempo e o segue até o Templo do Tempo, acessando o Reino Sagrado através do portal que Link abriu. Ele então toca a Triforce, fazendo com que ela se separasse, deixando ele apenas com a Triforce do Poder, em um evento conhecido como o Grande Cataclismo. Ganondorf retorna para Hyrule com a Triforce do Poder e a utiliza para subjugar a terra à sua vontade, governando com mão de ferro por sete anos sombrios, sempre à procura das duas outras pessoas especiais que agora detêm as outras duas partes da Triforce. Link desperta sete anos mais tarde, no Templo da Luz, e o Sábio da Luz, Rauru, o envia para despertar o resto dos Sete Sábios. Link livra com sucesso os templos de Hyrule do mal e desperta os outros cinco sábios, e retorna ao Templo do Tempo para descobrir que a Princesa Zelda, disfarçada como Sheik, é a última Sábia e a líder de todos eles. Depois de Zelda revelar a verdade sobre sua identidade e que ela é a portadora da Triforces da Sabedoria, enquanto Link o portador da Triforce da Coragem, ela dá a Link as Flechas de Luz necessárias para combater Ganondorf. De repente, o Rei do Mal aparece e aprisiona Zelda em um cristal rosa. Ganondorf então telepaticamente desafia o Herói do Tempo a ir até sua base, o Castelo de Ganon, para um confronto final, usando Zelda como isca. Link aceita o desafio e viaja para o castelo onde ele finalmente derrota Ganondorf e salva a princesa Zelda. Pouco depois, Zelda usa a Ocarina do Tempo para enviar Link de volta à sua infância para recuperar seus sete anos perdidos. Ele então retorna para o Castelo de Hyrule no passado e revela a verdade do que está prestes a acontecer com a Princesa Zelda. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Durante a invasão de Zant sobre Hyrule, o Templo do Tempo é visto mais uma vez, no entanto, está em ruínas e é cercado por escombros do que parece ter sido uma vez uma cidade. Parece também que em algum momento, a Porta do Tempo foi movida de seu lugar original protegendo a Câmara da Espada Mestra e instalada como a porta principal do Templo do Tempo antes dele cair no esquecimento. Isto mais tarde viria a permitir que um novo Link pudesse voltar ao passado para visitar o Templo do Tempo como era antes de sua destruição. Seja qual for a razão, o Templo do Tempo caiu em ruínas e tornou-se um lugar esquecido por muitos. Ele continuou, no entanto, a ser o lar da Espada Mestra e do Pedestal do Tempo, apesar do crescimento do Arvoredo Sagrado sobre a área que o rodeia. Ele também serve como o local de um dos fragmentos perdidos do Espelho de Crepúsculo. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword O Templo do Tempo está localizado na Deserto de Lanayru. Link deve viajar através da Refinaria de Lanayru para ter acesso a ele. Aqui, ele se reencontra com Zelda, mas seu encontro é interrompido quando Ghirahim aparece. Zelda confia a Link a Harpa da Deusa e, junto com Impa, corre através do Portal do Tempo (o qual Impa destrói após atravessar para impedir Ghirahim de as seguir), transportando-se para outro período de tempo no passado. Em seguida, Link deve encontrar uma maneira de ativar o Portal do Tempo. É sugerido que o Templo Selado nas Terras Seladas se tornou um segundo Templo do Tempo, levando em conta que o Templo Selado possui um layout incrivelmente semelhante ao do Templo do Tempo de Ocarina of Time, o fato de a Espada Mestra ser colocada em um pedestal atrás de grandes portas e que o templo abriga o único Portal do Tempo restante. Aparições Não Canônicas Link's Crossbow Training O Temple do Tempo serve como local dos estágios Temple of Time: Ranger e Darknut Battle. Teorias Templo do Tempo/Templo da Luz O Templo de Luz, localizado no Reino Sagrado, não pode ser completamente explorado em Ocarina of Time, embora seja mencionado por Rauru e visitado pelo Herói do Tempo, cada vez que ele liberta um dos Sete Sábios, visitando apenas a Câmara dos Sábios. O Templo do Tempo em Twilight Princess contém uma masmorra completa além da janela na Câmara da Espada Mestra, aparentemente levando a um lugar completamente separado de Hyrule. A masmorra pode ser as áreas inexploradas do Templo da Luz fora da Câmara dos Sábios. Renovação Em The Wind Waker, o Templo do Tempo não é mostrado, e a Espada Mestra fica em uma câmara no subsolo do Castelo de Hyrule. Como somente um sucessor do Herói do Tempo é supostamente capaz de empunhar (e assim a mover) a espada, e nenhum sucessor conhecido apareceu antes da inundação de Hyrule, parece que a espada não foi movida entre os acontecimentos de Ocarina of Time e Wind Waker. Sabendo disso, e o fato de que o Castelo de Hyrule original foi destruído na Linha do Tempo Adulta, é plausível que um novo Castelo de Hyrule foi construído diretamente sobre o Templo do Tempo algum tempo após a derrota de Ganondorf, com o seu subsolo abrangendo a câmara da espada. Isto é apoiado pela proximidade do castelo com a Torre de Ganon, a qual é provável ser uma versão reconstruída do castelo construído sobre o Castelo de Hyrule original. Em Ocarina of Time, o Templo do Tempo é bem próximo do castelo. Da mesma forma, em A Link to the Past, o Castelo de Hyrule eventualmente torna-se o local que liga os Mundos da Luz e das Trevas, conectado diretamente com a Pirâmide. Por uma série de razões, a Pirâmide é teorizada como sendo o Templo da Luz, e caso realmente seja, o Castelo de Hyrule serveria portanto ao mesmo propósito que o Templo do Tempo servia em Ocarina of Time. Isso tornaria mais provável que as duas estruturas sejam realmente a mesma e que, em virtude diste, o Castelo de Hyrule foi construído sobre o Templo do Tempo na Linha do Tempo do Herói Caído também. Categoria:Locais Categoria:Templos Categoria:Locais de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Locais de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Categoria:Locais de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Categoria:Locais de Link's Crossbow Training